Prey For Death
by CallMeBookWorm
Summary: Wormtail's killing curse fails, Cedric Edward Mason-Diggory preys for death, but instead he is Found by none other than Dr. Charlisle Cullen. *i'm sure there are alot of these, but i really wanted to write it!* it's kind of dark.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or Harry Potter.**

**Please Enjoy :)**

Pray For Death.

"we'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it." he said, wincing, trying not to show how much pain he was really in.

I Stared at him, "you – you sure?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "Yeah . . . we've both helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's take it together."

I couldn't believe, my ears, Harry Potter was offering to tie with me, Cedric Diggory in the Triwizard Tournament, when he could so easily take it for himself. I felt my face split into a grin, "you're on," I said, "come here." I grabbed him below his shoulder and helped him limp slowly toward the Triwizard Cup. We each held a hand over one of the cups' gleaming handles, "on three right?" said Harry, "one – two – THREE!"

I instantly felt the effects and realized the cup was a portkey. I assumed it was taking harry and I back to the edge of the maze, where Dumbledore and the other judges would be awaiting the arrival of their champion. I thought of the shocked look all their faces would have when they saw that both Hogwarts champions had made it thought the maze and taken the cup together, this was certainly a first.

I felt my feet slam into the ground, and knew our little ride was over. But I didn't hear cheering, and the crowd and Dumbledore were nowhere to be seen. It was eerily dark and quiet, almost as if we were still in the maze. Were we still in the maze?

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

I shook my head, "did anyone tell you the cup was a portkey?"

"Nope, – is this supposed to be part of the task?" man, I was hoping he'd have at least _some_ idea of where we are, I guess we're on the same page. "I dunno," I told him, "Wands out, d'you reckon?"

"yeah."

I wonder if he feels like we're being watched . . . no, probably not, it's just because it's dark, and we're in a . . . Graveyard?

. . . we are being watched. Something just moved over there, I _can't_ have imagined _that._ "Someone's coming."

we stood, frozen, as we watched a figure walking slowly and steadily toward us.

a high cold voice, "_Kill the Spare._"

a swishing noise, a second voice, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

and the most unimaginable pain hit my body, I hit the ground with a thud,

I couldn't move . . . I couldn't make a sound . . . I couldn't even blink. But _why aren't I dead? _I wish I was dead, _anything_ to end this pain. It feels like i'm slowly being ripped apart, in every direction, from the inside out, but it was worse, _much_ worse, _a hundred times worse_. I would take really being ripped apart and be happy, at least then I would die . . .

How long I lay there, I don't know. What happened to Harry and our attacker, I don't know. I was in too much pain to notice anything else, too much pain to do anything else but pray for a death I was beginning to believe would never come.

Suddenly, I was flying, and I knew I was dead. But the pain hasn't stopped, _oh God, why hasn't the pain stopped! . . ._ the realization hit me, i'm not dead . . . I can't be . . . i'm not dead . . . _Please_ let me die.

Searing pain in my neck; the bends at my elbows, wrists, knees and ankles. _NO! OH GOD, NO PLEASE!_

It's worse. How could the pain have possible gotten worse! I'm being ripped _and_ burned now. But worse than the physical pain is knowing I have an eternity of this Hell. For surely that's what this is, this is Hell.

After _years_ of being ripped and burned, I turned to just burning. Then slowly, oh so slowly, the fire started to die. I could hear people talking around me. . .

"It won't be much longer, Carlisle." said a ringing female voice.

"Yes, thank you Alice. It's been five days, much longer than usual." replied a man somewhere close by.

It's only been five days? No. This Carlisle man is mistaken, he has to be.

"Why do you think that is?" another female voice asked.

"I don't know. Maybe when he wakes, he can tell us how he came to be in the state he was in when I found him. I've never seen anything like it, completely and utterly, unresponsive, much like a coma, but different somehow . . . I only knew he was alive because I could hear his heartbeat . . ." The voice trailed off into thought. But why could I still hear it? _'very peculiar, very peculiar indeed. I'll have many questions to ask him when he awakes, oh I do hope he stays with us. It would be so nice to have another addition to our new family.' _

There was no pain in my body now, it had all moved to my heart, which was beating faster, faster, _faster, _. . . then . . . nothing. I could move again. I sat up and peered around the room, there were six people crowded around where I lay . . .

. . . I must finally be dead, why else would there be six beautiful people standing around me? Even the men are beautiful . . . they all mush be angels . . .

"Hello," one of them – the one closest to me – spoke, "I'm Carlisle. Welcome to our world, and welcome to our home." he gestured to the room around us, "may I ask your name?"

"er . . . thank you, i'm Cedric Edward Mason-Diggory. -"

"Ooohhh, can I call you Edward!" cut in a small pixie-like girl, with short black hair.

"Alice, please, give him a few moments, this is a lot to take in." The man called Carlisle told her in a fatherly tone, "i expect you have many questions for me, i'd honestly be a little worried if you didn't" he added looking at me with that same fatherly smile.

"er . . . yeah. But could I get some water first? My throat's burning pretty badly . . ."

"It won't help, trust me, it's not water you want. Come with me, we have a lot to talk about."

**-END-**

**I know it's kind of short for a 'one-shot'. But I'm happy with it. :)**

***Please Review, it would mean a lot to me!***

****and I know this is the wrong order, I know Edward was 2****nd**** after Carlisle, but I wanted to do it this way... so I did! :)****

**Thank you!**


End file.
